


(Cucumber) Water Cooler Talk

by grey2510



Series: Elevator Music [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Coldest Hits references, Cucumber Water, Eldritch Creature Men of Letters Bunker, Eldritch beings, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Luchadors, Small Talk, Waiting Rooms, meta madness, only the most tenuous connections to anything remotely resembling canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Miguel is a luchador and sometimes he gets the strangest gigs...





	(Cucumber) Water Cooler Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts).



> I don't even know, Foop, lol.
> 
> \---
> 
> [Art](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/175112612786/cucumber-water-cooler-talk-by-grey2510grey-made) by the awesome [pherryt](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/). Make sure you show them some love!
> 
> \--- 
> 
>  
> 
> [SUGGESTED SOUNDTRACK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBlFHuCzPgY)

  


Miguel lifts up a corner of his mask and scratches right below his ear. He's had some strange gigs, but this is certainly the strangest. The couch is fairly comfortable at least. He sips his cucumber water and looks around the room.

There's a tacky banner proclaiming "COLDEST HITS" on the wall across from him. It's crooked and looks like it was made in MS Paint by a toddler. Below that sits a female(?) being who looks like she just walked off the set of _Lord of the Rings_. But, like, the part when Galadriel Hulks out on Frodo, not when the elves are being all pretty and shit.

In the other corner of the room is something that keeps forcing Miguel to avert his eyes. He's fairly certain that it has tentacles and a body and a mouth and maybe eyes but all he _really_ knows is that it's made up of every nightmare he's ever had. The _something_ had introduced itself—in Miguel's mind—as PLGURTHRLLYLC and then helped itself to some cucumber water as well.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Miguel asks not-Galadriel.

"Brigid." She regards him coolly. "Why do you wear a mask?"

Miguel shrugs. "They're comfortable. And it's part of the uniform." Speaking of, he's pretty sure he's sitting awkwardly on his cape. Shifting, he pulls it out from under his butt and arranges it better behind him. "I'm a luchador. A Mexican wrestler."

_WHAT MORTAL WRESTLING NEEDS SO MUCH COLOR? THE CAPE SEEMS IMPRACTICAL._

Miguel and Brigid both wince at PLGURTHRLLYLC's thoughts.

"They look cool?"

Brigid raises an eyebrow. Sighing, she asks, "Have either of you ever done one of these before?"

"Nope."

_PLGURTHRLLYLC HAS NOT BUT ONE OF PLGURTHRLLYLC'S BRETHREN HAS FEATURED IN MANY STORIES._

Miguel blinks. "One of your brethren?"

_THE MORTALS CALL THEM THE BUNKER THOUGH THAT IS NOT THEIR REAL NAME._

"Right. The Bunker. Gotcha." Miguel nods over at Brigid. "How about you?"

Brigid replies primly, her expression still closed off and frankly terrifying, "There have been various fairies and fae in their stories, but I have never been summoned."

Miguel settles in on the couch, stretching out his red spandex-covered legs. "Well, thank god we got called in for this one. I've seen some of these prompts. 'Least no one's sticking vegetables where they don't belong or trying to fuck a car—I don't care how sexy that Impala is."

_NOT YET. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE WRITERS. THERE IS STILL TIME._

"PLGURTHRLLYLC makes a good point," Brigid agrees.

Miguel sighs. "Sonofabitch."

Whatever, he is _not_ gonna fuck a car or whatever crazy shit these Coldest Hitters dream up. No sirree. And if there's marshmallows, he's running. Yep, he's just going to sip his cucumber water and wait for midnight so he can go the fuck home and forget this ever happened.

He's gotta get a better agent.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was June's prompt and rules](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/174942170569/spncoldesthits-luchador-wrestlers-eldritch). 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)
> 
> NOTE TO MAYA: I'm submitting two fics but I'm not playing for keeps, so just combine my points. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thin Are the Walls Between Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987372) by [ThayerKerbasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy)




End file.
